


New Beginnings

by youngho



Series: Where The Heart Is [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngho/pseuds/youngho
Summary: It's their daughter's first day of school. Of course, as much as Doyoung prepares, he ends up sleeping in. Luckily, he's got a great husband who has his back. Always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd like to thank my dearest beta, [Ate Clara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/), thank you for being so wonderful and helping make this fic 10000x better. Special thanks to [Jana](https://twitter.com/BYDOYOUNG) who let me bounce off ideas on her and helped me find out Hyoje's name. Thank you as well to [Allison](https://twitter.com/eunhaebuttz) for her never ending support hahaha. 
> 
> If you guys don't know who Hyoje is, she's the beautiful child model who looks like she could be Doyoung's daughter. Check out her [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/parkhyoje5052/) and an [IG of her modeling pics](https://www.instagram.com/sweetie.hj/).

The ringing penetrates Doyoung's consciousness, growing louder and louder the more he ignores it. When finally, he can no longer stand it, Doyoung squints his eyes open and finds himself staring at fluffy white pillows. He blinks a few times, trying to remember what day it is, what's going on exactly. He bolts upright from the bed and reaches for the phone that's still ringing on his bedside.

"Shit," he curses, accidentally aloud, and quickly bolts up from the bed. "Jaehyun-ah." He turns to the bed, expecting to find his husband of more than five years still asleep, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Jaehyun?" He calls out a little louder.

"You called?" Jaehyun pops his head by the door frame. He's got his favorite 'Kiss the Cook' blue apron on top of his work clothes, the one Doyoung helped him pick out last night.

"You're awake," Doyoung can't help but say, surprised that Jaehyun had woken up before him.

Jaehyun chuckles and walks toward him. "Got a little excited at the thought of our princess going to school. Woke up on the first ring of the alarm." Doyoung makes to say something else but Jaehyun beats him to it. "Jeno's already awake and getting ready. I'm cooking breakfast now so it would really help me out if you gave Hyoje her bath." He wraps his arms around Doyoung's waist. "But first, where's my good morning kiss?"

Jaehyun's got that cheeky smile that Doyoung loves and hates at the same time. Still, it pulls a smile on his lips, a smile that stays even as he presses his lips against Jaehyun's.

"I love you," he whispers when they pull away.

"I know. Now go or else you'll all be late." Jaehyun ushers him out the room and pushes him towards Hyoje's room before detouring down the stairs.

Hyoje's room is right beside Jeno's; her door's painted a beautiful pastel blue. Doyoung's heart melts when he spots their little princess on her bed, her blanket gathered at her feet. He unplugs the little night light beside her bed and threads his fingers through her soft hair. The movement is enough to wake her, her wide eyes blinking up at Doyoung.

"Papa?"

"Time to wake up, Hyoje. It's your first day of school."

Hyoje nods, sitting up on her bed and rubbing the crust out of her eyes.

"Papa, can I bring Nono with me?" She pulls a small teddy bear into the nook of her right arm, throwing Doyoung her wide-eyed, pleading gaze. Doyoung looks at the doll, named after Jeno back when Hyoje couldn't pronounce his name properly.

"Of course you can. Give him to Papa and I'll pack him in your bag. For now, we have to shower or we'll be late."

Hyoje quickly gets up at the word 'late' and drags her papa back to their bathroom. Doyoung quickly bathes Hyoje along with himself, making sure his daughter is as clean and beautiful as she should be on her first day of class. Once out of the bath, Hyoje hurries her papa to dry her off, acting much like the princess Jaehyun raised her to be. Doyoung can't find it in himself to refuse that pout, but he does reject her request to dress her.

"You have to learn to start dressing by yourself, Hyoje ah." Doyoung uses the time that Hyoje spends moping to quickly dry himself off and dress up. Hyoje obeys soon enough when Doyoung ignores her a second longer than she expects. She knows well enough by now that Doyoung is strong enough to refuse _some_ of her requests, but that's okay because she still has her _appa_.

Doyoung finishes before Hyoje does, but that's because Doyoung's perfected the art of dressing up in less than a minute. He helps her with her shoes, and he tells himself it's only because she's taking so long. Hyoje giggles all throughout, knowing full well that it's still a little early.

"Come on." Doyoung holds Hyoje's hand and walks them down the stairs, the smell of pancakes wafting through the halls.

"Pancakes!" Hyoje lets go of Doyoung's hand just as she's on the last step and runs for the kitchen. Doyoung sighs heavily and takes his time to the kitchen. When he gets there, there's a plate full of pancakes on his side of the table, a mug of steaming coffee right beside it, and the rest of his family waiting for him to sit down.

"Morning, Papa," Jeno greets from his right.

"Morning, Jeno." Doyoung ruffles his son's hair and then turns to his coffee. He breathes in the bittersweet aroma and takes his first sip.

"Thank you," he whispers to Jaehyun, wrapping his free hand around Jaehyun's.

Jaehyun smiles and tightens his grip on Doyoung's hand. "Anything for you."

Breakfast is never a quiet affair. Hyoje talks and talks and talks about her expectations for her first day. Doyoung and Jaehyun do their best to engage Jeno into the conversation but Jeno's never been much of a morning person, answering with curt answers before focusing on his food. Doyoung suspects Jeno's just waiting for the day he can start drinking coffee.

"I'll wash the dishes," Jaehyun says before Doyoung can push Hyoje into his hands. He gives the younger a patronizing look and sighs when Jaehyun just smiles.

"Come on, Hyoje, finish eating so we can prepare your things. You too, Jeno."

Both their children nod, and when Hyoje finishes, Doyoung leaves the table with her. He sends Jaehyun another look before going up the stairs.

"What about you, Jeno?" Jaehyun asks. "You all packed?"

"Yes, Appa. Prepared all my things last night," he says with a small proud smile.

Jaehyun chuckles. "Good. You can help me with the dishes. Clear the table and bring all the dirty dishes to the sink."

"Yes, Appa."

Jaehyun brings his plate to the table and lets Jeno deal with the other dishes on the table. As he runs the tap, Jeno leans back on the counter beside him, snacking on a banana. Hyoje's giggles can be heard all the way to the kitchen sink and the sound of heavy footfalls echoing after it tells them of the chaos ahead.

When Hyoje jumps off the stairs, running through the living room and laughing, Doyoung comes running right after, picking up things from the ground and throwing them in the small backpack in his hands. Jeno chuckles from the kitchen, watching his papa race frantically after his little sister. When Doyoung has to pick up Hyoje's bag a second time, Jeno smiles into his banana.

Jaehyun sighs, a little too loudly for Jeno not to notice. "Don't," he says and Jeno's smile falls away. He bites off another piece of his banana, and nods obediently. "If you promise to help your papa out, I'll add ten dollars to your allowance today."

"Got it." Jeno quickly throws his banana away.

Jaehyun smiles proudly to himself when he hears Jeno say, "Papa, I'll help Hyoje with her things. Why don't you get ready?"

Doyoung trudges back to the kitchen and eases back onto the counter. "I hate you," he says, pointedly glaring at Jaehyun. "You knew she'd be _energetic_ this early in the morning, didn't you?"

"No, not really." Jaehyun tries for a smile but Doyoung's glare stays. He finishes washing the dishes and then washes his hands. "Okay; I promise that next time, I'll take care of her."

"Thank you," Doyoung says, a relieved smile replacing his glare. Jaehyun opens his arms and Doyoung raises his brow at the gesture for a second.

"Seriously?"

"Come on. I promise it will make you feel better." It's not exactly a lie and so Doyoung easily falls into Jaehyun's arms, relaxing into the embrace.

"I hate you," Doyoung whispers even though he's wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's waist.

"I love you too." Jaehyun kisses him on the temple, breathing in the scent of their shampoo. He's going to be at work all day today. He won't be able to see or hold Doyoung until he picks them up after school. It's going to be a long day, he thinks to himself.

"Papa," Hyoje calls out at the same time that Jeno clears his throat.

Doyoung and Jaehyun reluctantly let go of each other. When they turn to their kids, they find them holding each other's hands, their backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"I think we should take a picture," Jaehyun says with a wide smile, already bringing his phone out.

"Really, Appa?" Jeno whines.

"Yey! A picture! I love pictures!" Hyoje's already bouncing on the balls of her feet

"Yes, really, Jeno. We took a picture the first time you went to school, so we should take a picture with Hyoje too," Doyoung quickly says before anyone else can complain. "Let's take it by the door where there's better lighting."

"You should be in the picture too," Jaehyun tells him.

"Okay, let's take a picture of Jeno and Hyoje first, then one with me and one with you and then all of us together."

"Always so smart," Jaehyun comments. He plants a quick kiss on Doyoung's lips.

"That's why you married me."

The sound of Jeno slapping himself in the forehead pulls them away from each other. Jaehyun apologizes and Doyoung just chuckles, positioning their children by the door. Once the pictures are taken and shared over their cloud, Jaehyun finishes getting ready and Doyoung takes care of any last minute preparations, crossing things off his list one by one.

"Ready?" Jaehyun says to his small family, rolling the keys on his finger.

"Ready!" Everyone choruses.

They usher the kids to the car, making sure both children are buckled in and then leave for the school that Doyoung teaches at. They'd gotten lucky with the institute that had not only a preschool but an elementary and high school division.

"Now, Hyoje, what did Appa and Papa tell you to do after your classes?" Doyoung says halfway through the trip.

"You said to follow Mrs. Kim, my teacher, to the daycare where I'll wait with Jeno oppa for Papa to come out of the office."

"That's our princess," Jaehyun compliments, causing Hyoje to smile wide.

"And Jeno? What are you supposed to do?"

"After classes, I have to make sure that Hyoje's in the daycare and if she's in the daycare, make sure she stays with me at all times."

"That's our boy," Doyoung says. When Doyoung takes a peek from the rearview mirror, he can see a small proud smile on Jeno's face. He makes sure to buy their son a chocolate milk drink from the canteen for being such a good boy.

They arrive in school soon enough. Kids and parents already swarm the parking lot, most of the children saying their goodbyes. Doyoung and Jaehyun help their children out of the car.

"Take care," Jaehyun says to each of his children, pulling them in his embrace for a good second before releasing them. He turns to Doyoung last, smiling at his beautiful husband.

"Have a great day," he whispers instead. He knows how nervous Doyoung is to be back to school. First days are always harder on Doyoung than it is on any of their children.

"I will," Doyoung replies when Jaehyun pulls him into an embrace. Jaehyun refrains from kissing him in front of all the people and he regrets not pressing one earlier in the car. "I will," Doyoung repeats, more to himself than Jaehyun.

"Okay, good. I'll pick you up at 6."

"Text me when you get to work."

"Will do. Now go. Wouldn't want any of you to be late."

Doyoung nods, taking Hyoje's hand in his and wrapping his free arm around Jeno's shoulder. Jaehyun watches them go and waits for them to disappear through the doors. Just as they're about to step through the school's building, Doyoung turns around and smiles at him.

_I love you,_ he mouths, quickly turning back so he can get their kids to their classrooms.

Jaehyun swears, at that moment, he falls in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this says it's part of a series haha. I wanted to start/write a domestic dojae au/verse and so this idea/fic was born. I have a lot planned for the au, like a story of how dojae began, how they adopted the kids, other domestic family stuff happenings. Don't know if or when I'll get to writing it, but in case I ever feel like adding more to the AU, then there's a series/tag for it! 
> 
> So far, the idea is to have a collection of somewhat disjointed oneshots related to the universe so hopefully things can make sense on their own. I'll do my best to make everything make sense at least... I hope... 
> 
> (Okay, I'm seriously lacking sleep atm so I can't really write this as properly as I want. But hopefully it makes enough sense.)


End file.
